Todo Por Amor
by Suiguintou
Summary: Dos corazones rotos se unirán por cosas que el destino hace a su ¿favor?
1. Dos Corazones Rotos

♥ **Todo Por Amor ****♥**

**Capitulo 1**

"**Dos Corazones Rotos"**

**Situación 1**

Era un día normal, un lunes para ser exacto, en una mansión un chico llegaba para encontrarse con su novia, estaba muy feliz puesto que sería el día en el que le propondría matrimonio. Subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación, justo antes de llegar a esta, escuchó un ruido en la habitación vecina, abrió suavemente la puerta y vio a su "querida" con alguien más, no distinguió bien quién era, pero eso no importaba, su corazón se quebró en mil pedazos… Bajó rápidamente y se fue a un bar, ahí conoció a otro chico el cual se convirtió en su mejor amigo.

**Situación 2**

Ese mismo día, en otro lugar, una chica caminaba felizmente por el centro, le compraría algo a su novio, pero cuando llegó al lugar donde se dirigía divisó algo cerca de allí, se acercó sigilosamente y era su novio, estaba con otra chica, la besaba y le decía que la amaba, aquella chica sintió que todo su mundo se derrumbaba, sin embargo antes de hacer cualquier cosa, pasó enfrente de ellos dos, se acercó y le dijo a él: "Jamás creí ver a una persona tan repugnante como tú, esto se acabó" luego se fue a su casa y lloró todo el día.

Aquel día para estas dos personas, fue el peor de sus vidas, pero eso cambiará cuando sus destinos se crucen.

Continuará.


	2. Un nuevo trabajo

♥ **Todo Por Amor ****♥**

**Capitulo 2**

"**Un nuevo trabajo "**

3 Meses después de aquel lunes…

Aquella chica buscaba un trabajo, necesitaba ayudarle a su madre con algo de dinero, así que buscó en el periódico y encontró algo que le llamó la atención, un aviso que decía:

"Busco a una chica joven, que desee trabajar"

Le pareció absurdo que hayan puesto un anuncio tan poco lógico, quien sabe que clase de trabajo podría ser. Sin embargo no se preocupó más, siguió buscando, y siempre que llamaba en algo que le podría servir ya habían contratado a alguien más, o simplemente le negaban, así que al final terminó llamando a ese anuncio extraño, lentamente marcó el número y esperó dudosa a que contestaran. Una voz femenina se escuchó al fin.

/-Si, Buenos Días/

-Si, hola, lo que pasa es que hablo por lo del trabajo… -Estaba nerviosa-

/-Oh si, por favor espere un momento, debe hablar con el Señor/

El teléfono fue pasado a alguien más, ahora la voz era de un hombre.

/-Si dígame/

-Buenos Días…le hablo por lo del trabajo

/-Hmm¿me podría decir su nombre?/

-Ah? Eh, si, mi…mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi

/-Higurashi eh, queda contratada, la espero mañana a primera hora. En el anuncio se encuentra la dirección/

La comunicación se termina.

-Vaya…

Kagome da un leve respiro dejando el auricular en su lugar, mientras que su madre va cruzando la puerta.

-Hija¿conseguiste trabajo?

-Si madre, mañana empiezo, en la casa de los Takeda…aunque aún no puedo creer que me contratara así no mas. Aún no se de que se trata el trabajo.

Kagome siguió hablando, pero no fue escuchada, pues su madre se quedó encerrada en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó ese apellido. Luego de esto, decide irse al centro comercial para encontrarse con Sango, su mejor amiga.

Continuará...


	3. Encuentro

♥ **Todo Por Amor ****♥**

**Capitulo 3**

"**Encuentro "**

El chico se encontraba con la persona que se convirtió en su mejor amigo, estaban en el bar.

-Oye Inuyasha, ¿por qué no me cuentas?

-Escucha Miroku, no quiero recordarlo y te agradecería que tú no me molestaras con eso –Mirándolo con ganas de matarlo-

-Oh, esta bien –Sonriéndole-

Los dos se acababan de tomar su copa, lo que todos los días hacían, para luego ir al centro comercial, puesto que debían comprarle algo a la madre de Inuyasha pues era su cumpleaños.

En el centro Comercial

Una chica llegaba prácticamente para encontrarse con su amiga en ese mismo lugar…

-Hola Sango ¿te hice esperar?

-No tranquila –Sonriendo- ¡¡Ahora vamos a comprar!! –Muy emocionada-

-Esta bien

Las chicas entraron a varias tiendas de ropa y en ninguna compraron, cuando por fin les quedaba una por visitar, allí si se animaron y se probaron muchos vestidos, casi todos de cóctel. Kagome terminó y fue a pagar un vestido de noche, color negro, algo escocado, pero muy formal, cuando escuchó un grito proveniente del vestidor donde se encontraba su amiga.

-Sango, ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

-¡¡Pervertidos!! –Con un vestido en la mano- ¡¡Descarados!! –Pegándoles una cachetada a dos chicos que se encontraban ahí-

Kagome se acercó a Sango para tranquilizarla un poco, a veces exageraba con este tipo de cosas… Le tiene fobia a los pervertidos

-Tranquilízate, ¿qué sucedió?

-Estos dos pervertidos estaban espiándome –Muy enojada-

-Un momento, yo no la estaba espiando… Era mi amigo Miroku, no yo…

-No finjas Inuyasha… tú eras el interesado –Mirando pícaramente a su amigo-

-Oigan, ¿no les da vergüenza espiar a una señorita? –Mirando fijamente a Inuyasha-

-Oye, yo no la estaba espiando, a parte ¿No te he visto antes? –Devolviéndole la mirada-

-Mmm, eso creo ¿Qué les parece si vamos a tomar algo para conversar un poco?

-Esta bien, pero no olvidaré esto –Aceptando la idea de su amiga-

-Tranquila belleza, además…quisiera tener un hijo contigo –Sonriéndole a la muchacha que parecía explotar de lo roja que estaba-

Los cuatro fueron a un restaurante cercano y comenzaron a habar, Inuyasha comenzó…

-Creo recordarte –Se pone pensativo- Yo tenía 9 años y tú 7…

-Sí, lo recuerdo, pero no es necesario hablar de eso –Poniéndose algo nerviosa-

-Tienen que contarnos que sucedió…la curiosidad me mata –Dijo Miroku después de tomar algo de su refresco-

-Si, Kagome…cuéntame algo más de tu asombrosa vida –Riendo un poco y animando a su amiga a hablar-

-Kagome quería ser la novia de mi hermano mayor, pero termino conmigo

-¿No creen que ya es tarde? –Con una gota estilo anime-

-¿Por qué?, te da vergüenza jajaja

-Bueno Inuyasha, sigue –Dijo Sango, provocando una mirada aterradora por parte de Kagome-

-Mi hermano es muy serio como para fijarse en ella, y muchos menos yo…pero me dijo que me esperaría hasta que me gustara –Riéndose un poco más-

-Kagome, ¿Por qué no me habías contado de tu amor platónico?

-Sango, esas son cosas sin importancia, era muy pequeña….y sinceramente mis gustos eran un desastre –Riendo al unísono con su amiga-

-¡Feh! Presumida –Cruzándose de brazos- Oye Miroku, ya es hora de irnos

-Si claro amigo… Adiós señoritas –Sonriéndoles a las chicas-

Inuyasha pagó la cuenta y se fue con Miroku pues ya habían comprado algo para su madre y no era necesario estar más tiempo allí.

Kagome y Sango también se fueron, pues sus compras habían concluido, además se hacía un poco tarde…

Cuando Kagome llegó a su casa…

-¡¡Mamá, ya llegué!!

La madre de Kagome salió de su habitación y corrió a abrazar a su hija, estaba llorando… kagome la llevó a la sala y se sentaron para luego hablar…

-¿Qué pasa madre? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Hija…So…Souta llamó…

Continuará….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola serena - Gracias por ser la única que me apoya en este fic, se que no es un fic super bien narrado ni nada de eso, pero este es un fic que escribí hace mucho tiempo que no pensaba publicar, pero bueno…aquí esta…y espero que me sigas apoyando para ir trayendo mas capítulos

De nuevo te agradezco….


	4. Trabajo

♥ **Todo Por Amor ****♥**

**Capitulo 4**

"**Trabajo…"**

-¿Qué pasa madre? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Hija…So…Souta llamó…

-¿Mi hermano llamó? Y… ¿Qué dijo? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde esta? –preguntó casi sin tomar un respiro…

-No dijo mucho, sólo dijo que estaba bien…y que pronto lo verás –Secando la ultima lágrima que se resbaló por su rostro…

-¿Lo veré? ¿En dónde? ¿Cuándo? –De nuevo su ataque de preguntas demostraba lo alterada que estaba

-Hija…no lo se

Un silencio atormentador reinó por unos segundos, pero no tardó en ser roto por la madre de Kagome…

-Te llamaron de la casa de los Takeda, dijeron que llevaras algo de ropa, puesto que el trabajo será de tiempo completo…

-Umm, comprendo… -Suspirando- Me iré adormir

Kagome subió las escaleras lentamente y se dirigió a su habitación….no quería pensar en nada, así que guardó su ropa en una maleta y se durmió al instante…

Al día siguiente

Kagome se levantó muy temprano, estaba con más energías que la noche anterior, así que preparó su desayuno y luego se despidió de su madre para dirigirse a su nuevo trabajo… Al llegar a la mansión, fue atendida por una anciana vestida de mucama quien muy amablemente la acompañó hasta la sala para que esperara al Sr. Inutaisho…

-¿Como le va Señorita Higurashi?

Un hombre de cabellera blanca entró…de seguro era ese su nuevo jefe…

-Bu-enos días Sr. Inutaisho…

-Que graciosa niña –Sonriendo- Bien, irás a tu nueva habitación y luego bajarás para que hablemos de tu "trabajo" –Resaltando la palabra trajo-Kaede te enseñará el camino…te espero en 10 minutos…

La anciana que anteriormente le había atendido salió de detrás del Sr. Inutaisho y luego comenzó a caminar no sin antes hacerle un ademán de que la siguiera…

-Bien niña….No hay que perder el tiempo….

-Ah?...Ah….si…. Ehh….disculpe…. ¿usted es la única empleada en esta casa?

-Pues antes no lo era…pero las otras muchachas han sido despedidas o no les gusta trabajar aquí…. –Mostrándole la habitación- Esta será tu habitación… el Sr. Inutaisho te esperará en su estudio…queda al lado de la sala, un poco más al fondo….por favor, no te demores

Kagome entró a la habitación, era de un tamaño normal, sin embargo para ella era demasiado grande, pues era casi el doble de la suya…Dejó su maleta al lado de un escritorio con un computador bastante tecnológico y bajó para dirigirse al estudio, tal y como le dijo Kaede, no fue difícil encontrarlo…

-Señorita Higurashi…Bienvenida a mi estudio –De nuevo sonriéndole- Bueno…tome asiento para que pueda explicarle en qué consistirá su trabajo –Juntando sus manos y poniendo sus codos en la mesa-

Kagome obedeció y se sentó frente al escritorio para poder escuchar lo que le diría…

-Su trabajo consistirá en vigilar a mi hijo

-QUÉ?!

Continuará


	5. El trabajo Comienza

♥ **Todo Por Amor ****♥**

**Capitulo 5**

""

-Su trabajo consistirá en vigilar a mi hijo

-QUÉ!

Al cabo de un momento, Kagome contestó…

Bien¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Quiero que vigiles a mi hijo menor, creo que se encuentra en algo extraño…me darás diariamente un informe sobre todo lo que haga…y también quiero discreción absoluta.

Entiendo, pero por qué elegir a una desconocida en lugar de alguien más cercano a su hijo

No te preocupes por eso Kagome, sé que luego lo entenderás. Por ahora, vamos a la sala, te presentaré como mi nueva asistente…

Kagome asintió y siguió a Inutaisho quien caminaba con un aire triunfante. Al llegar, la familia se encontraba reunida pues ya habían sido llamados, todos estaban menos Inuyasha…

-Escuchen todos, de ahora en adelante ella es mi nueva asistente…

Los presentes solo eran dos personas, la esposa de Inutaisho y su hijo mayor.

-Hola Kagome, soy la esposa de Inutaisho, mi nombre es Izayoi

Mucho gusto señora.

Kagome, él es mi hijo mayor, Sesshoumaru

Inutaisho señala a su hijo y Kagome, al recordar ese nombre se sonroja un poco, a pesar de no ser notada por nadie…

-Mu-Mucho gusto Joven Sesshoumaru

En ese instante, Inuyasha pasaba por ahí para llegar a la puerta e irse como de costumbre, sin embargo fue visto por su padre, quien lo llamó para objetarle que fuese más cortés con Kagome.

-Ahh, la Srta. Kagome se encuentra aquí eh. Bueno pues buenas tardes y adiós.

Inuyasha empezó a retirarse, sin embargo, la voz de su padre lo detuvo de inmediato…

-¡Inuyasha! Llevarás a Kagome a donde vayas hoy…

-¿Por qué padre?

Porque yo lo ordeno, así que ¡llévala!

Con una expresión bastante desanimada, salió de la casa siendo seguido por Kagome y vigilado por Inutaisho…

-Y bien, Joven Inuyasha¿a dónde vamos? –Con un tono algo burlesco-

Ya lo verás, por ahora, sólo debes seguirme ¿no? –Algo picaresco-

Continuará. 


	6. Información

Todo Por Amor

**Todo Por Amor **

**Capitulo 6**

"**Información" **

Ya lo verás, por ahora, sólo debes seguirme ¿no? –Algo picaresco-

Minutos después llegaron a un bar, Kagome pensó que de inmediato que Inuyasha se sentaría a tomar unas copas y luego se irían a la casa para pasar desapercibido, sin embargo, notó que se dirigieron inmediatamente a la parte trasera del lugar y justo ahí estaba Miroku, el acosador de su amiga…

-Mi querido amigo, pero que bien acompañado vienes –Susurrándole al oído- ¿Y no has traído alguien para mi?

-¡No seas tonto Miroku! Ella es la invitada de mi padre, es su nueva asistente, así que será nuestra acompañante…

Pasado el tiempo, Kagome comprobó que su hipótesis no estaba tan errada después de todo, pues los chicos comenzaron a beber. Horas después Kagome fue invitada a tomar vino, cosa que ella no negó, así que al cabo de una hora, la botella ya estaba completamente vacía y aunque ellos creían que sería suficiente para emborrachar a Kagome, era completamente lo contrario.

-Has visto Miroku, la señorita no ha pronunciado palabra alguna desde que llegamos….

-Muy cierto mi querido amigo, la estamos matando del aburrimiento, debemos hacer que se divierta

Los dos comenzaron a reírse burlona y ruidosamente, mientras que Kagome los miraba fijamente sin expresión alguna…

-Kagome, dinos ¿Por qué tan callada?

Sin embargo, Kagome decidió no responderles, debía hacerles creer que definitivamente estaba borracha…

-Perfecto Miroku, pídele lo mismo de siempre a ya sabes quien y págale…te espero afuera con ella…

Inuyasha pasó su brazo por la espalda de Kagome y la ayudó a pararse para poder salir de aquel sitio…

-Listo Inuyasha, mañana nos dará la información en el mismo lugar de siempre….

Miroku está dispuesto a darle un papelito a Inuyasha el cual es divisado por Kagome, ésta se acerca a él y lo abraza para luego fingir caerse y arrebatarle aquel papel… Miroku la levanta como todo un caballero y la introduce en el interior de su auto…

-Inuyasha, ¿no crees que se te pasó la mano con el sedante?

-¿Sedante? Yo no lo debía echar eras tú

-Bueno, no importa….

Miroku llevó a Inuyasha y Kagome a la mansión, al bajarse Inuyasha cargó a Kagome mientras su amigo se iba. Ya era tarde así que nadie en la mansión se encontraba despierto, por lo tanto Inuyasha llevó a la chica hasta la habitación y la dejó en la cama, la apreció un momento y luego se fue a su habitación para poder descansar….

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana Kagome se reunió con Inutaisho en el estudio para entregarle aquel papelito que contenía la razón dada por Miroku la noche anterior…

-Comprendo, están pidiendo información, pero ¿sobre qué? Y ¿para qué?..Bien Kagome, aún debes averiguar eso, así que hoy también deberás acompañarlo…

-Entendido…

Continuará.


End file.
